Dragon with a humans heart
by Icestorm the dragon
Summary: it has been a year sines Jonan (me) has left the dragon-lands the human world has become corrupt trying to erase all knowledge of the dragons Jonan must go back to save them again yet he doesn't know that yet will he find love or will life fall around him? find out here... or not... (Jonan X Adine)


Dragon with a humans heart

 **Chapter 1: reunited**

(Me p.o.v)

It had been a year since I left the dragons world with me having to save two worlds us humans now back to when it was 20XX life seemed grate but I was not I missed them all Bryce Adine Anna and Remy I get letters from them now and then saying how they miss me and how life is doing…

A knock on the door stopped me from continuing my thoughts "you have five minutes till an inspection" 'grate that's the lest of my worries' I grabbed the photo of me and the others and some letters of them and hid in my backpack and throw it on and left with my diary in hand leaving a not to say my doors open for the _inspectors_ i left the building to the city and next to a bin grabbed a generator and left the city heading through a brush coming out the other end is a small wood structure I sat inside to finish what I was writing

...I had it here about a week new leadership arrived and made people get all the items that i got from there world removed and destroyed the letters and self of us all is all I had and so today i will return with this generator I have it will be my one way ticket there...

I just hope they let me stay there forever... there's only one way to find and that's to get there.

I closed my diary and picked up the generator again and continued my way towards the portal as i go to exit the bush i see the portal and look around 'no grads must be on brake bonus' i run as fast as I get to the terminal and attach the generator and input the co-ordinates with that the portal was open i look back for just a second and then walk through I see what happened last time all the planets stars and that flash by as soon a I seen them I appeared on the other side just as i get to my feet the portal shut 'I guess it ran out of power' as I look around 'nothing changed everything look the same' I drop my bag and grab my old apartment key 'just hope no one in the old apartment' it seemed like the sun was setting I walk through the old path I take and got to my old place I knock and waited to see if someone answered but nothing happened I unlock the door and quietly I check every room but it seemed abandoned I go back and close the door and notice a letter on the floor 'that's interesting' I check the front it was for me I walk to the sofa throwing my bag to the floor and sit down I open the letter it was from all them it was a goodbye letter they all sighed it, a photo fell out it was us when I last seen them it was the original one as well... 'Thanks guys but I'm not done here yet' with the thoughts of them racing through my mind I lay down 'see you tomorrow' with that I close my eyes and sigh.

 **The next morning…**

I awake to a familiar but unusual ceiling my thoughts come back 'right a new day a new memory' I get up grabbing my bag and heading to the door 'I best get some food' I head out the door locking it seconds later ' I'll go to Adine's café and say hi but I best keep a low profile' I walk off going through ally's and streets when no one's around I reach an ally with the café just across the street 'wait is that Bryce and Remy… where's Anna?' I go across unnoticed and open the door caching the bell so it didn't go off and closed the door I look over at three 'I got a bad feeling' I walk towards them Bryce was the first to notice "you're a little shady human…" I laugh, "Is that a way you treat an old pal" Bryce comes closer "you look familiar to me…" I hold up the photo of me and the others, "no way Jonan" Bryce hugs me and letting me go again "what you doing here" I walk to the seat next to Remy "I needed to leave but that's for another time wares Anna?" they looked at each other worryingly my heart sank "she not…" they shake there heads "I need to see her I have this" though I hide it from the public eye the others see it Remy's eye's widen "is that the cure?" I nod " I need to see her fast" they all jump to there feet Adine stayed to run the café Bryce throw me on his back and we raced to the Anna 'I'm coming Anna just don't give up'

 **Mean while**

 _Third person_

Anna stared at the ceiling for a moment and then turns sideways she grabs a photo of Jonan and her before the day he left "please come back…" her words were weak she place the photo close to her as he fell to sleep…

 **Back to me**

 _My p.o.v_

We was close I could see the building coming to view I look down and notice on the back of my hand a mark it was round like a ying and yang thing with a flower in the middle 'that wasn't there before' I shake my head 'not the time' we reach the door way I jump off Bryce running in to the bilding the dragon behind the desk was shock to see me "where's Anna" she pointed left too shocked to speck I run in the direction looking through the window of the room I passed I got half way when I seen her I stumbled back to the door I stopped for a moment and slowly open the door "hay" Anna didn't move "Anna wake up" she moved her eyes open and looked at me "J-Jonan?" she smiles "how you feeling" she laughs "like hell" I grab her… hand? "I got a surprise for you" she sits up "ta da" she gasped "is that…" I place my finger on her lips "yes but there only enough for you and another person but I goanna won't you to make more with it so you can save lives" I grab a needle and poke it through the top and get half of it out Anna hold her arm out "why did you come back" I seen the photo of us "two reasons guess one" I inject her "your sick of humans" I shake my head she thinks for a moment before she seen the photo herself "me?" I grab her hand "well yeah mainly you and the others but your right" she smiles "thank you Jonan" I sit down on the bed "it's fine you would do the same if it was the other way round" she nodded "I got to rest so ill speck to you later" I stand up "ok but ill take the rest of this so nothing bad happens" she smiles waving me off I could tell it was working her strength was returning I meet with Bryce "how it go" I jump up and down "yes I did it she goanna be ok" me and Bryce head back "I bet your hungry" I nod "yep"


End file.
